Beautiful Disaster
by Louisa Grey
Summary: Anastastasia Steel's life is about to change for better or worse when she and best friend Kate Kavanagh take a weekend break from studying in Las Vegas. What she didn't expect was to return with a ring on her finger...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Anastastasia Steel's life is about to change for better or worse when she and best friend Kate Kavanaghtake a weekend break from studying in Las Vegas. What she didn't expect was to return with a ring on her finger...

Note: Just to warn you all... I have done the beta'ing myself for this story using my own editor system which I hope hasn't let me down.

BUT if anyone would like to be a extra pair of eyes for Beautiful Disaster, then please PM me. It's always handy to have a second pair of eyes with editing :-) xx

Official Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fifty Shades Trilogy. All recognisable characters belong to E L James.

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Ana's Point of View.**

Prologue.

Sunday May 1st 2011.

My traitorous body clock brought me back to the land of the living along with an unwelcome headache that felt as though my head is about to split in two.

I cursed my best friend Katherine Kavanaugh for persuading me away from the safety of a English classic romance and hot mug of tea.

I will not be repeating my first experience of a hangover ever again. I will resist the Kavanaugh charm of persuasion and persistence.

I buried myself further into the warmth of my cosy bed, which is when I heard a sound that did not come from my own mouth.

Shit! I thought. On red alert, my body frozen, my eyes now sadly wide awake.

What trouble has dear Kate gotten me into now? This is not my style. I did not do one-night stands - _ever_. That's was Kate's style.

I've never even been in a relationship to focused on my studies and only reluctantly double-dated with Kate. I don't remember a thing from last night.

Another thing I hate and I have a pretty good memory.

I felt a strong leg move over my hips, holding me in place and a large hand squeeze my breast, plus - causing my eyes to bug out further IT prodding between my butt cheeks, including his face in my hair.

What. The. Fuck?

I felt his hands start to explore my body and every instinct and defense skills my Daddy Ray, who's ex-army taught me as strong hands turned me to face the ceiling kicked into gear, and as he came to rest on half on me. I flipped him over suddenly and kneed him in the balls.

Grabbing the duvet, ignoring the pain filled groan. I wrapped the duvet around me that definitely wasn't those from Kate's parents flat but of silk and wildly looked around for an escape route and found a door almost in front of me.

Sadly I wasn't quick enough because Mr. Anonymous is clearly fast as his strong arm caught me from behind and wrapped its self around my waist locking me in a vise none escapable grip. His lips touched the shell of my ear; his warm breath against my skin already had my inner goddess sitting up, back straight and waiting for his next move.

"Where do you think you're going Miss?"

Oh god. His voice and warm breath were already starting to take control over me.

Did Kate meet some guy and a friend making it into one of her double dates?

Oh I really do hate not remembering.

"As far away from you as I can get!" I hissed back at him in response. His grip tightened around my waist upon hearing my words.

I grabbed hold of his arm, which caused him to tense and stiffen a reaction I did not understand as I tried to free me self from his grip as I tried to move away.

"What's that? He suddenly asked, his voice full of demand!

"Hu?" Was my smart response.

**Christian's Point of View**.

I groan as surprisingly wake up from a deep sleep feeling content and relaxed!

Now this is a first. I groan as pain crashes behind my eyes and over take my head. I haven't felt pain like this that wasn't done by, I'm assuming alcohol-related substances in a very long time but the pain in other parts of my body.

Thats when I felt something or should I say someone push or dare I say, snuggle into my side? I roll over and wrap myself around the clearly woman and careful to avoid certain parts of my body being touched and buried my face in her hair closing my eyes trying to block any light out.

She smelt devine, and gorgeous. I hope she looked as good as she smelt from what I could tell of her figure, she was slim slender.

What I did not expect how ever as I became lost within her lush aroma was her move.

Which is another first me and my balls to experience in this way... at least.  
I doubled over in agony scrunched up in a ball holding the jewels.

I felt the sheet's move and bed rise knowing Miss. Knee Jewels Killer was making a leg for it! However, I wasn't about to let the woman who'd slept in my bed until whatever time it is now - another first - escape!

I wanted answers, and I hated not remembering. Hoping she may have some insight to last night's activities.

This will be the last and only time I go for a boy's weekend with my brother and his friends.

I hate not knowing, not being in control, and the effects this woman clearly has on me.

I smirk through gritted teeth as I try to ignore the pain and wonder if I affect her in the same way... Hmm!

Ignoring the pain in my cock I leap out of the bed and with one sweep around the room I have her pinned. She was heading toward the bathroom door I made it over to her in no time and stood on the trail of duvet and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her tightly to me again avoiding certain parts of me; I don't like being touched by others.

As the shock washed through her, I pressed my lips to her ear and whispered:

"Where do you think you're going Miss...?

Another first this morning, normally I know my selected bed partners better than they know themselves. This was really becoming irritating not knowing... Left in the dark.

After a beat, she replied:

"As far away from you as I can get!"

My reaction to her words both emotionally and physically surprised even me, another first.

I stiffened as her small hands gripped my lower arms and tried to push me away from her.

Thats when something caught my eye!

"What's that?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone :-) this will be a short/longish chapter story as I will be trying to give you all an update daily or three days max depending on what real life fires at me! Xx

Updated at: 17:36 on: 30th.08.2012 - fixed mistakes :) thanks for lettin me know all! Xx

**Ana's Point of View.**

He grabbed hold of my left hand and held it up to his face turning me around in the process causing the duvet to fall at our feet.

I cast my eyes down too embarrassed to meet Mr. Anonymous but when my eyes landed on his naked lions, my eyes darted back up and was met with the most handsomest man in the world I'd ever laid eyes on.

Taking a moment to observe Mr. Handsome my inner goddess sighs and melts in a pile of mush. He's a head taller, young - thank god, though not to young looking with messy copper hair that one could never tire of running fingers through.

He also had intense, bright grey eyes that looked at my hand as if he was trying to put the missing pieces to the puzzle together.

He brought his own left hand up slowly, almost reluctantly and his lips parted into a O shape as his eyes widened in shock!

Thats when he looked at me butt unclothed, messy haired, blue eyed blushing brunette. His eyes scanned me, and I felt even more naked than I already was under his scrutiny.

I couldn't tare my gaze away from his beautiful face and when his intense, powerful grey eyes locked on to mine there seemed to be a current of some kind charging between us; I felt it earlier when he first touched my hand.

It felt like a life time we just stood there and stared at one another blue vs. grey until he wordlessly moved my hand, so the tops of my hand faced me not letting go of our connections. I gasped at what I saw. In shock, horror mixed with awe.

A beautiful, unexplained ring - several rings sat on my left hand but most importantly on my marriage finger. What. The. Hell?

I gasped and reached out for his left hand which he let me take before the room went black, and I swear mum uttered or growled Kate just before darkness took over.

**Christian's Point of View**

It's not every day I am stunned into silence, hell hardly ever. However, at least she's pretty, no beautiful a rare 's not even wearing make up.

I wordlessly after staring at the delicate rings on her finger and my own moved her small hand so the rings faced her.

She gasped, and I watched a tornado of emotions pass through her crystal blue orbes that I found myself thinking I could spend forever lost within.

I shook myself out of my daze in time to catch her say Kate? I think... Before she passed out, and I caught her delicate frame in my arms.

I stood there gazing at the passed out woman who I still know nothing about. What do I do now? I thought to myself not used to being in a situation I didn't know what do in, or a situation that I wasn't in control of. Be it sexual or business.

I decide to move her to the bed. I placed her carefully in the centre and went to pick the duvet up off the floor placing the king-size sheets over her petite frame.

Gazing the pretty woman who now appears to be my wife, I decide to scan the room looking for clues to last night's events.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, thank you soo much for all the response :-). There may be a lemony goodie bellow! So sorry for not updating sooner :( real life's a pain in the ass and ended up being busy with several events on top of work.

I'm also trying to re-read FSOG, so I can get to really know the character's personalities as I don't want these guys to end up OOC as the story progresses.

**Christian's Point of View**.

Two hours later and I'd found a marriage license from the Little White Chapple in big fancy elegant bold script. With our names: Mr and Mrs. Anastasia ad Christian Grey in black ink on fancy paper with our signatures sealing the deal.

Even intoxicated I had expensive and good taste, including the rings on hers and my fingers. When I saw the price on the recite I found in my suit pocket it would have made any normal person flinch but not me.

I am... More than comfortable one could say. At least I now know my apparent wife's name now! The only thing I hate is the blanks.

Not that I'd admit it out loud but this has saved me a hell of a tone of trouble from the constant pestering of my mother regarding settling down and getting married.

I hope Anastasia is open to trying new things as I am not... Ready to giving up my Secret lifestyle. I was looking for a long term submissive anyway so hopefully she will be open!

Thinking about it... Perhaps I should have come to Vagas sooner? I decide to bring my new wife too. Impatient for waiting for more answers any longer as I had a feeling Mrs. Grey would not be happy if I went behind her back.

I move to the bed and take a moment to drink in the beautiful sight before me even in her passed out state she looked devine I can see why I was - am attracted to her.

Before I lean in and gently shake her awake. After a couple of minuets she came too. He had her pinned to the bed before her fist or hand could connect with his face.

He had never had a woman lash out at him this way before a past forgotten memory flashed before his eyes and so he did the only thing he new how and crashed his lips to hers - she fought him but the attemp was pointless as he atraddled her hips the duvet between them and had her hands entwined within a tight grip with his own.

This kiss turned into something else entirely. Something completely unexpected - he was not used to this kind of bedroom activitie.

A completely unexpected turn of events.

**Anastasias Point of View**.

As soon as his lips touched my own my body responds as though it had a mind of its own even though my own mind was screaming in protest!

Though I am little by little losing connection as his lips continue to possess me, and he's slowly taking over my body and soul.

This was not how I had planned to lose my virginity and get married with no memory but with this-memory of the morning after the night before it is beginning to make up for it.

I vaguely hear the sound of ripped foil and the feel of flesh on flesh. The places where our skin touched felt over heated as desire and lust filled my body win each move he made.

My mind was telling me to scream, but my body had other idea's plus if anything came out of this, I'd want the memory of my first time... Well I guess second time. If we did do the deed the night before in our drunken states.

He'd even kissed me down there before the sound of the foil being ripped.

I felt his body lie against mine as he positioned himself at my entrance the tip of him thick and strong as the tip of him slowly entered my wet folds.

His soft lips ghosted across the shell of my ear, and he whispered:

"Look at me, Anastasia!" Oh gosh the way my name rolled off his lips!

My eyes flew open at his command, and my crystal blue met hooded grey. His forehead rested against my own as his weight rested on one-arm whilst his other hand guided him self into my womanly cave.

My eyes locked on to his, unable to tear away even if I wanted to? I suddenly gasped as he hit a barrier inside me stopping him from going any further.

His silent question through his intense grey was asking me to continue. I nodded against his forehead that still rested on my own the mood had become somber but still felt theelectrical charge swirl around us.

He pressed little kisses along my jaw kissed the spot bellow my ear that made me shiver as he whispered two words "I'm sorry," before entering me fully in one swift move.

- Next up: Miss Kavanagh plus Elliot and friends.

_I have a question for you all._

Would you rather have long chapters, which will mean a weekly update starting on the 9th? Chapters will be over 1,000 plus words long!

**Or**

Every two days with short updates?


End file.
